The present invention relates generally to a sensing probe for detecting pressure pulses in fluid medium, and more particularly, to a sensing probe capable of sensing high frequency pressure pulses in a fluid medium having either a high or low temperature.
Conventional apparatus for measuring the amplitude of pressure pulses in an extreme temperature fluid medium generally includes a wave guide probe which uses a metallic rod that is immersed in the fluid medium. The pressure pulses impinge against the metallic rod which mechanically transmits vibrations to a transducer mounted on the rod at a location away from the fluid. The use of a wave guide, however, hinders the ability of the probe to sense high frequency pressure pulses since the wave guide may attenuate or otherwise alter pressure pulse signals prior to their detection by the transducer. Therefore, the accuracy, signal strength, and useful response rate of a wave guide probe is diminished. It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a probe for measuring high frequency pressure pulses in a fluid medium having a range of temperatures that extends between extremely high and low values.